The present invention is directed to chemical processes for preparing 2-aryl-6-hydroxy-3-[4-(2-aminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophenes. The synthesis of aromatic ketones was reviewed by Gore in Olah, Friedel-Crafts and Related Reactions, Volume 3, Part 1, Chapter XXXI (1964). Generally, an acyl component and an aromatic substrate are reacted in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst to produce the aromatic ketone. Suitable Lewis acid catalysts for this type of reaction include metal halides such as aluminum chloride, aluminum bromide, ferric chloride, ferric bromide, and boron trifluoride. See, Olah, Friedel-Crafts and Related Reactions, Volume 1, Chapters II, III, and IV (1963).
The compounds prepared by the present processes were first described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,814. This patent described a number of processes for preparing the compounds, including the acylation of suitably protected 2-arylbenzothiophenes. This patent taught the use of phenacyl, halophenacyl, and alkyl protecting groups for the phenolic hydroxyl groups. The alkyl protecting groups were removed by treating the phenolic ethers with pyridine hydrochloride. This patent also taught that the phenolic methyl ethers could be cleaved without affecting the 3-aroylalkoxy group by reacting with boron tribromide; however, the yield of the 3-aroylalkoxy-substituted compound was low.
The process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,593 used particularly advantageous protecting groups for preparing 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-aminoethoxy)benzoyl]-benzo[b]thiophenes. These advantageous protecting groups are acetyl, substituted acetyl, benzoyl, alkylsulfonyl, and arylsulfonyl groups. This patent taught the use of classical Friedel-Crafts catalysts in the acylation of the protected 2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-6-hydroxybenzo[b]thiophene, including metal halides such as aluminum chloride, aluminum bromide, zinc chloride, boron trifluoride, boron tribromide, titanium tetra-chloride, titanium tetrabromide, stannic chloride, stannic bromide, bismuth trichloride, and ferric chloride. Subsequent to acylation, the protecting group was generally removed under basic conditions.
A particularly useful compound from this series of 2-aryl-3-[4-(2-aminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophenes is 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene. This compound, as well as methods for its preparation, was first described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,068. This compound is a nonsteroidal antiestrogen, useful for alleviating an estrogen-dependent pathological condition of an endocrine target organ.
An improved process for the synthesis of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-aminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophenes was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,635. These compounds were prepared by Friedel-Crafts acylation, using aluminum chloride as the catalyst, of a di-O-methyl-protected benzo[b]-thiophene. The intermediate acylation product was demethylated by treating the acylation reaction mixture with a sulfur compound, such as methanethiol, ethanethiol, diethyl sulfide, and methionine. The product of this reaction generally contains aluminum salts and various thioester by-products, which are difficult to remove from the benzothiophene. Also, the product has an unpleasant residual thiol or sulfide odor.
Boron halides, such as boron trichloride and boron tribromide, are useful for the cleavage of arylmethyl ethers. See Bahtt and Kulkarni, Synthesis, 249-282 (1983). Boron tribromide has previously been used to cleave arylmethyl ethers in benzothiophene compounds. See German Patent No. DE 4117512 A1.
The present invention is directed to efficient syntheses of 2-aryl-6-hydroxy-3-[4-(2-aminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophenes which comprises acylating a suitably protected starting compound, and dealkylating the protected phenolic group(s) to provide the desired product. In accordance with the preferred aspect of the present invention, the acylation and dealkylation steps are performed successively in a single reaction vessel. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a process for preparing a crystalline solvate of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is hydrogen or hydroxyl;
R2 and R3 are independently C1-C4 alkyl, or R2 and R3 together with the adjacent nitrogen atom form a heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidino, piperidino, hexamethyleneimino, and morpholino; and
HX is HCl or HBr;
comprising the steps of:
(a) acylating a benzothiophene of the formula 
wherein:
R4 is hydrogen or C1-C4 alkoxy, and
R5 is C1-C4 alkyl,
with an acylating agent of the formula 
wherein:
R6 is chloro, bromo, or hydroxyl, and
HX, R2, and R3 are as defined above,
in the presence of BXxe2x80x23, wherein Xxe2x80x2 is chloro or bromo;
(b) dealkylating one or more phenolic groups by reacting with additional BXxe2x80x23, wherein Xxe2x80x2 is as defined above; and
(c) isolating the crystalline solvate.
A second aspect of the present invention is directed to a process for preparing a compound of the formula 
or the hydrochloride or hydrobromide salt thereof, wherein:
R4 is hydrogen or C1-C4 alkoxy,
R5 is C1-C4 alkyl, and
R2 and R3 are independently C1-C4 alkyl, or R2 and R3 together with the adjacent nitrogen atom form a heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidino, piperidino, hexamethyleneimino, and morpholino;
comprising acylating a benzothiophene of the formula 
wherein:
R4 is hydrogen or C1-C4 alkoxy, and
R5 is C1-C4 alkyl,
with an acylating agent of the formula 
wherein:
R6 is chloro, bromo, or hydroxyl;
R2 and R3 are independently C1-C4 alkyl, or R2 and R3 together with the adjacent nitrogen atom form a heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidino, piperidino, hexamethyleneimino, and morpholino; and
HX is HCl or HBr;
in the presence of BXxe2x80x23, wherein Xxe2x80x2 is chloro or bromo.
A third aspect of the present invention is directed to a second process for preparing a crystalline solvate of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is hydrogen or hydroxyl;
R2 and R3 are independently C1-C4 alkyl, or R2 and R3 together with the adjacent nitrogen atom form a heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidino, piperidino, hexamethyleneimino, and morpholino; and
HX is HCl or HBr;
comprising dealkylating one or more phenolic groups of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R4 is hydrogen or C1-C4 alkoxy,
R5 is C1-C4 alkyl, and
HX, R2, and R3 are as defined above, by reacting with BXxe2x80x23, wherein Xxe2x80x2 is chloro or bromo.
Further aspects of the present invention are crystalline solvates of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidino-ethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride and an unsolvated crystalline form of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride, as well as processes for their preparation.
In the above formula, the term xe2x80x9cC1-C4 alkylxe2x80x9d represents a straight alkyl chain having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms. Typical C1-C4 alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, and n-butyl. The term xe2x80x9cC1-C4 alkoxyxe2x80x9d represents groups such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, and n-butoxy. The preferred C1-C4 alkoxy group is methoxy.
The term xe2x80x9cmolar equivalentsxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to the number of moles of the boron trihalide reagent in relation to the number of moles of the starting benzothiophene compound. For example, three millimoles of boron trichloride reacted with one millimole of the benzothiophene compound would represent three molar equivalents of boron trichloride.
The term xe2x80x9csolvatexe2x80x9d represents an aggregate that comprises one or more molecules of the solute, such as a formula I compound, with a molecule of solvent. Representative solvates are formed with methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, chloroform, and 1,2,3-trichloropropane.
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially free from chlorobenezenexe2x80x9d, as used herein in reference to the non-solvated crystalline 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene hydrochloride, represents a compound containing less than 5% of chlorobenzene calculated on a weight basis (w/w). Preferably, the amount of chlorobenzene is less than 2%, more preferably less than 1%. Most preferably, the amount of chlorobenzene is less than 0.6%.
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially free from aluminum salts or organoaluminum impuritiesxe2x80x9d, as used herein in reference to the non-solvated crystalline 6-hydroxyl-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride, represents a crystalline compound containing less than 5% of a combination of aluminum salts or organoaluminum impurities and other impurities. Preferably, the amount of aluminum salts or organoaluminum impurities is less than 2%, more preferably less than 1%. Representative aluminum salts include, but are not limited to, aluminum hydroxide, aluminum oxides, and hydrated forms thereof. Representative organoaluminum impurities include, but are not limited to, aluminum alkoxides, aluminum(III) complexed to the formula I and IV compounds, and thioaluminates.
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially odor freexe2x80x9d, as used herein in reference to the non-solvated crystalline 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene hydrochloride, represents a compound containing less than 3% of mercaptan or sulfide impurities. Preferably, the amount of mercaptan or sulfide impurities is less than 2%, more preferably less than 1%. Representative mercaptan or sulfide impurities include, but are not limited to, C1-C6 alkylthiols (such as ethanethiol and propanethiol) and methyl C1-C6 alkyl sulfides (such as methyl propyl sulfide and ethyl methyl sulfide).
The process of the present invention is useful for the synthesis of a series of compounds having antiestrogenic and antiandrogenic activity. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,068 and 4,133,814. Representative Formula I compounds, the products of the processes of this invention, include the following compounds: 6-hydroxy-2-phenyl-3-[4-(2-dimethylaminoethoxy)-benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-dimethylaminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-phenyl-3-[4-(2-diethylaminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-diethylaminoethoxy)-benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-phenyl-3-[4-(2-diisopropylaminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-diisopropylaminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo-[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-phenyl-3-[4-(2-di-n-butylaminoethoxy)-benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-di-n-butylaminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-phenyl-3-[4-(2-pyrrolidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-pyrrolidinoethoxy)benzoyl]-benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-phenyl-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)-benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-phenyl-3-[4-(2-hexamethyleneiminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-hexamethyleneiminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-phenyl-3-[4-(2-morpholinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-morpholinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene.
The preferred products of the claimed processes are the Formula I compounds wherein R1 is hydroxyl, and R2 and R3 together with the adjacent nitrogen atom form a pyrrolidino, piperidino, or hexamethyleneimino group. Representative products from this preferred group include 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-pyrrolidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene, 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, and 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-hexamethyleneiminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene. More preferably, the products of the present invention are the Formula I compounds wherein R2 and R3 together with the adjacent nitrogen atom form a pyrrolidino or piperidino group. Representative products from this more preferred group include 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-pyrrolidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene and 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene. Most preferably, the product of the present invention is the Formula I compound wherein R1 is hydroxyl, and R2 and R3 together with the adjacent nitrogen atom form a piperidino group. This most preferred product is 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene.
The present invention has several advantages over the prior art processes described above. The processes of the present invention use boron tribromide or boron trichloride as the acylation catalyst in place of aluminum chloride. Aluminum chloride is difficult to handle, especially on a commercial scale. Also, a large amount of aluminum chloride, typically six equivalents, is required for acylation and dealkylation. Aluminum chloride produces a large amount of aluminum by-products, which are insoluble in the work-up solvents and difficult to remove from the pharmaceutically active 2-aryl-6-hydroxy-3-[4-(2-aminoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophenes. The aluminum chloride-catalyzed reactions are generally a heterogeneous mixture. The processes of the present invention are homogeneous, and the boron by-products are soluble in the work-up solvents. Further, the aluminum chloride-catalyzed dealkylation required the addition of a mercaptan or a sulfide for cleavage of the alkyl aryl ethers producing dialkyl sulfides, which exhibit offensive odors. These mercaptans or sulfides are removable by recrystallization; however, this produces a recrystallization solvent with the odorous impurities. The processes of the present invention eliminate the use of aluminum and the use of odorous mercaptans and sulfides. Typically, the art processes produced a high quantity of related substances and high levels of residual aluminum salts in the final product. Representative related substances include 6-hydroxy-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene, 2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-6-methoxy-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene, 6-hydroxy-3-(4-hydroxybenzoyl)-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzo[b]thiophene, propyl 4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)thiobenzoate, methyl 4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)-benzoate, 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]-5-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene, and 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]-7-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thiophene. The boron by-products are easily removed from the final product. Also, the present process avoids the disposal of aluminum waste. When the reaction is carried out in 1,2-dichloroethane, the reactions are homogeneous allowing the use of higher concentrations, and produce crystalline solvates that are readily isolated.
The Formula II and III compounds, the starting materials for the present invention, are prepared using standard synthetic organic methods. The Formula II starting compound can be readily obtained by a synthesis which is exemplified below in Preparation I and outlined in Scheme I. 
The Formula II compounds, wherein R4 and R5 are as defined above, can be prepared by first reacting a 3-alkoxybenzenethiol with phenacyl or 4xe2x80x2-alkoxyphenacyl bromide in the presence of a strong base. Suitable bases for this transformation include, but are not limited to, potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide. The reaction is typically carried out in ethanol or a mixture of water and ethanol at a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. The next step is cyclization of the arylphenacylsulfide. The cyclization is conveniently carried out by heating the arylphenacylsulfide in polyphosphoric acid. The cyclization is typically carried out at a temperature of about 80xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C., preferably between 85xc2x0 C. and 90xc2x0 C. The Formula II benzothiophene is typically purified by recrystallization. For example, when R4 is methoxy and R5 is methyl, the formula II compound may be recrystallized from ethyl acetate.
The acylating agent for the present process, a Formula III compound, can be prepared as shown in Scheme II, wherein the variables R2, R3, R6, and HX are as defined above and R is C1-C4 alkyl. 
Generally, a C1-C4 alkyl 4-hydroxybenzoate is alkylated with a chloroethylamine in the presence of an inorganic base and the ester group hydrolized to produce the Formula III compounds, wherein R6 is hydroxyl. Examples of chloroethylamines that are useful for preparing the Formula I compounds are 1-(2-chloroethyl)piperidine, 4-(2-chloroethyl)morpholine, and 1-(2-chloroethyl)pyrrolidine. Suitable inorganic bases for this alkylation include potassium carbonate and sodium carbonate. Suitable solvents for this alkylation are non-reactive polar organic solvents such as methyl ethyl ketone and dimethylformamide. The ester is hydrolized using standard synthetic methods, such as by reaction of the alkylated intermediate with an aqueous acid or base. For example, the ethyl ester is readily hydrolized by reaction with 5N sodium hydroxide in a water miscible organic solvent, such as methanol. Acidification of the reaction with concentrated hydrochloric acid produces the Formula III compound, wherein R6 is hydroxyl, as the hydrochloride salt.
The Formula III compounds, wherein R6 is chloro or bromo, are prepared by halogenating the Formula III compounds wherein R6 is hydroxyl. Suitable halogenating agents include oxalyl chloride, thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, phosphorous tribromide, triphosgene, and phosgene. Preferably, R6 is chloro. Suitable solvents for this reaction include methylene chloride, 1,2-dichlorobenzene, chlorobenzene, and 1,2-dichloroethane. Preferably, the halogenation reaction is carried out in the same solvent as the subsequent acylation reaction. A catalytic amount of dimethylformamide, from about 0.05 to about 0.25 equivalents, is added to the chlorination reaction. When the reaction is carried out in 1,2-dichloroethane, the reaction is complete after about 2 to 5 hours at about 47xc2x0 C. The Formula III compounds, wherein R6 is chloro, may be stored as a solid, or as a solution or mixture in methylene chloride, chlorobenzene, 1,2-dichlorobenzene, or 1,2-dichloroethane. Preferably, the chlorination reaction and acylation reaction are carried out successively in the same reaction vessel.
The 2-aryl-6-hydroxy-3-[4-(2-aminoethoxy)benzoyl[b]-thiophenes can be prepared by acylation and subsequent dealkylation of the phenolic groups in two distinct steps, or sequentially in a xe2x80x9cone-potxe2x80x9d reaction. The step-wise synthesis is described in the following paragraphs. The acylated benzothiophene intermediate, a Formula IV compound, is prepared as shown in Scheme III, wherein R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, and HX are as defined above. 
Generally, benzothiophene intermediate II is acylated with a Formula III compound, using boron trichloride or boron tribromide as the acylation catalyst. The reaction is carried out in an organic solvent, such as chlorobenzene, methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, 1,2-dichlorobenzene, bromobenzene, chloroform, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, 1,2,3-trichloropropane, and fluorobenzene. Preferably, the acylation is carried out in methylene chloride, chlorobenzene, or 1,2-dichloroethane. Most preferably, the acylation step is carried out in methylene chloride. The rate of acylation of the Formula II compound and the rate of dealkylation of the phenolic ethers of the Formula II and IV compounds varies with the choice of solvent, temperature of reaction, and choice of boron trihalide. Because the Formula II compounds having one or more unprotected phenolic groups will not acylate readily under these conditions, the amount of dealkylation must be minimzied. Because boron tribromide is more preferred for dealkylation of phenolic ethers, the preferred boron trihalide for catalyzing acylation is boron trichloride. For boron trichloride-catalyzed reactions in methylene chloride, the acylation reaction can be performed at room temperature, with minimal dealkylation of the Formula II and IV compounds. In other solvents, the acylation reaction is carried out at lower temperatures, such as xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 10xc2x0 C., to minimize the amount of dealkylation of the reaction starting material and product. When R6 is chloro, at least 2 molar equivalents of the boron trihalide reagent are required for acylation. When the benzoic acid is used as an acylating agent (R6=OH), five equivalents of the boron trihalide are typically used. The Formula IV compound may be isolated as the hydrochloride or hydrobromide salt, or as the free base.
In the step-wise process, the acylated intermediate (Formula IV compound) is dealkylated to produce the Formula I compound as shown in Scheme IV, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, and HX are as defined above. 
The Formula I compound can be produced by reacting the hydrochloride or hydrobromide salt of the Formula IV compound with boron tribromide or boron trichloride. The preferred boron trihalide for dealkylation is boron tribromide. This dealkylation reaction can be carried out in a variety of organic solvents, such as methylene chloride, chlorobenzene, 1,2-dichloroethane, chloroform, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, 1,2,3-trichloropropane, 1,2-dichlorobenzene, and fluorobenzene. The preferred solvent is 1,2-dichloroethane. When the acid addition salt is used as a starting material, the amount of by-product resulting from dealkylation of the aminoethyl group is minimized. When methylene chloride is used as the solvent and the boron reagent is boron trichloride, the reaction is generally carried out at a temperature of about 55xc2x0 C. to about 75xc2x0 C., producing the Formula I compound with no detectable cleavage of the aminoethyl group. In other solvents, such as chloroform, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene, 1,2-dichlorobenzene, and fluorobenzene, the dealkylation occurs readily at ambient temperatures. For example, when 1,2-dichloroethane is the solvent, the reaction is generally carried out at 25xc2x0 C. to 35xc2x0 C. with no detectable cleavage of the aminoethyl group. At least four equivalents of the boron trihalide reagent are typically used for complete reaction within a reasonable time.
Preferably, the Formula I compounds are prepared by a xe2x80x9cone-potxe2x80x9d synthesis from the Formula II and III compounds as shown in Scheme V, wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, and HX are as defined above. 
The benzothiophene Formula II compound is acylated with the Formula III compound in the presence of boron trichloride or boron tribromide; boron trichloride is preferred for the xe2x80x9cone-potxe2x80x9d process. The reaction can be carried out in a variety of organic solvents, such as chloroform, methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, 1,2,3-trichloropropane, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, 1,2-dichlorobenzene, chlorobenzene, and fluorobenzene. The preferred solvent for this synthesis is 1,2-dichloroethane. The reaction is carried out at a temperature of about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C., preferably at 0xc2x0 C. The reaction is best carried out at a concentration of the benzothiophene Formula II compound of about 0.2 M to about 1.0 M. The acylation reaction is generally complete after about two hours to about eight hours.
The acylated benzothiophene, the Formula IV compound, is converted to a Formula I compound without isolation. This conversion is performed by adding additional boron trihalide and heating the reaction mixture. Preferably, two to five molar equivalents of boron trichloride are added to the reaction mixture, most preferably three molar equivalents. This reaction is carried out at a temperature of about 25xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C., preferably at 35xc2x0 C. The reaction is generally complete after about 4 to 48 hours. The acylation/dealkylation reaction is quenched with an alcohol or a mixture of alcohols. Suitable alcohols for use in quenching the reaction include methanol, ethanol, and isopropanol. Preferably, the acylation/dealkylation reaction mixture is added to a 95:5 mixture of ethanol and methanol (3A). The 3A ethanol can be at room temperature or heated to reflux, preferably at reflux. When the quench is performed in this manner, the Formula I compound conveniently crystallizes from the resulting alcoholic mixture. Generally, 1.25-3.75 mL of alcohol per millimole of the benzothiophene starting material are used.
The crystalline product of this xe2x80x9cone-potxe2x80x9d process, when BCl3 is used, is isolated as the solvate of the hydrochloride salt. These crystalline solvates are obtained under a variety of conditions. The preparation of a solvate of the Formula I compound, wherein R1 is hydroxyl, HX is HCl, and R2 and R3 together with the adjacent nitrogen atom form a piperidino group, was described previously. Jones et al., J. Med. Chem., 27, 1057 (1984). Generally, the form of the product of the present process is determined by choice of acylation/dealkylation solvent, boron trihalide, and work-up conditions.
A particularly useful solvate of the formula I compound is the 1,2-dichloroethane solvate. This solvate is prepared by carrying out the xe2x80x9cone-potxe2x80x9d acylation/dealkylation process in 1,2-dichloroethane. When R1 is hydroxyl, R2 and R3 together with the adjacent nitrogen form a piperidino group, and HX is HCl, the 1,2-dichloroethane solvate can exist in two distinct forms. One crystalline solvate form, termed crystal form I, is prepared by quenching the boron trichloride-catalyzed acylation/dealkylation reaction with ethanol. Preferably, a mixture of ethanol and methanol (95:5) is used in the preparation of this crystal form. This particular crystal form is characterized by the X-ray diffraction pattern shown in Table 1.
The amount of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride present in the crystalline material is about 87.1%, as determined using the high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) assay described below. The amount of 1,2-dichloroethane present in the crystalline material is about 0.55 molar equivalents, as determined by proton nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy.
A large, analytically pure single crystal of the form I 1,2-dichloroethane solvate was prepared for single crystal X-ray analysis. This single crystal was prepared by placing a saturated methanolic solution of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride in an atmosphere saturated with 1,2-dichloroethane (see Example 8). A total of 8419 reflections with 2xcex8 less than 116xc2x0 were collected, and used to solve the structure. The X-ray structure clearly shows that the crystalline material is a 1,2-dichloroethane solvate having a 1:2 ratio of solvent to solute molecules. The theoretical X-ray powder diffraction pattern spectrum, calculated from the single crystal X-ray data, is identical to that listed in Table 1, indicating that both solvates are identical.
A second crystalline solvate form, termed crystal form II, is similar to crystal form I. This second form is prepared by quenching the boron trichloride-catalyzed acylation/dealkylation reaction carried out in 1,2-dichloroethane with methanol. Alternatively, the boron trichloride-catalyzed acylation/dealkylation reaction using 1,2,3-trichloropropane as the solvent, produces a 1,2,3-trichloropropane solvate of this form. This particular crystal form is characterized by the X-ray diffraction pattern shown in Table 2.
The amount of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride present in the crystalline material is about 86.8%. The amount of 1,2-dichloroethane present in the crystalline material is about 6.5%, as determined by gas chromatography.
The formula I compounds form a variety of distinct solvates with aromatic solvents. Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/308,322 (X-9444), filed Sep. 19, 1994, describes a number of aromatic solvates of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride. A useful aromatic solvate of this compound is the chlorobenzene solvate, which exists in a distinct form termed crystal form III. This particular crystal form is characterized by the X-ray diffraction pattern shown in Table 3.
The amount of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride present in the crystalline material is about 78.6%. The amount of chlorobenzene present in the crystalline material is about 12.3%, as determined by HPLC.
A fourth crystalline solvated form is termed crystal form IV. This particular form is prepared by the boron trichloride-catalyzed acylation/dealkylation process using methylene chloride or chloroform as the solvent. This particular crystal form is characterized by the X-ray diffraction pattern shown in Table 4.
The amount of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride present in the crystalline material is about 80.4%, as determined by HPLC analysis. The amount of chloroform present in the crystalline material is about 0.42 molar equivalents, as determined by proton nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy.
A preferred crystalline form of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride is a non-solvated crystal form. This particular form is preferred for use in the preparation of pharmaceutical formulations because of the absence of solvent that could affect the patient. This particular crystal form is prepared by recrystallization of the solvated hydrochloride salt produced by the boron trichloride-catalyzed acylation/dealkylation process. Generally, the solvated hydrochloride salt is added to a solution of sodium hydroxide in methanol or a mixture of methanol and water. At least one equivalent of base is used for dissolution and to ensure that the hydrochloride salt is converted to the free base. Activated carbon is optionally added to the resulting solution to facilitate removal of impurities. The mixture is filtered to remove the activated carbon, if present, and any insoluble impurities. The filtrate is optionally extracted with an aliphatic hydrocarbon solvent, such as hexane or heptane, to remove the organic solvent used in the acylation/dealkylation reaction. The extraction step is required when the acylation/dealkylation reaction is carried out in aromatic solvents, such as chlorobenzene, fluorobenzene, bromobenzene, and o-dichlorobenzene. The methanol solution is acidified with hydrochloric acid, such as gaseous or aqueous hydrochloric acid, causing crystallization of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo(b]-thiophene as the non-solvated hydrochloride salt. The resulting crystalline slurry is preferably stirred at ambient temperature for about one to about two hours to ensure complete crystallization. The non-solvated crystalline form is isolated by filtration, followed by drying in vacuo. This particular crystal form is characterized by the X-ray diffraction pattern shown in Table 5.
The amount of 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2-piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]thiophene hydrochloride present in the crystalline material is at least 95%.
This non-solvated crystalline material is more pure than the material produced by the processes described in the above-referenced patents. The present material is free of aluminum impurities, as well as, chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbon solvents and aromatic solvents. This non-solvated crystalline form is particularly preferred for use in the manufacture of pharmaceutical compositions.